


A Night Out

by Talullah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby takes the kids out for some trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> spn_halloween's 2008 challenge, prompt 34: Pastor Jim, Bobby, or one of the other older hunters offers to take the boys trick-or-treating.
> 
> workshop "Scare Us 60".
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

"Shh," Dean urged. He returned his full attention to the voices downstairs. He could detect the note of irritation in his father's voice and it was the variant that gave him a slight chill, because it sounded like underneath the aggravation, Dad was scared. Dad couldn't be scared - he was a hero - so Dean knew it was just him being silly, but still...

Bobby's voice was lower and sounded calmer than Dad's. He couldn't really understand the words but he knew what Bobby was saying from his Dad's replies and because Bobby had probed him earlier that day. Bobby wanted to take him and Sam out for some trick or treating. At age eleven, Dean was probably too old for kiddy stuff like that but he'd like to go for Sammy's sake: his little brother had never gone trick or treating and he was positively jumping up and down with the prospect. He had to tell him to be quiet again, before they were caught out of bed.

"All right," John ended up conceding, gruffly. "But if anything, _anything_ happens to my boys, you better start running because I'll hunt your sorry ass-"

"John, relax," Bobby ordered loud enough for Dean to head. "Nothing's going to happen. They're as safe with me as they can be."

"Fine."

Dean heard the long sigh, the slurping, probably the rest of a beer, and quietly retreated to their room, taking Sammy by the hand.

"Jesus, Sammy," he whispered as he closed the door. "They almost heard us. Dad's always saying how good hunters are stealthy - don't you listen?"

Sam pouted. "I know. It's just that we're going!!" He jumped up and down on the mattress not trying to disguise his joy. "We're going trick or treating!!"

Dean bit a smile and put on his best scolding older brother face. "All right, but you have to sleep now. It's way past your bedtime."

"Yours too!" Sam cheekily said. Dean frowned and slipped into bed. The kid was just seven but was growing a mouth on him already. He put the light off and they settled for sleep. Tomorrow was still a school day.

"Dean," Sam whispered.

"Sleep," Dean ordered.

"Dean, we don't have costumes."

Dean rose on his elbows and looked at his brother's bed. "Don't worry, Sammy. We'll figure something out."

* * *

Dean didn't sleep much. For one reason or another, the monsters Dad was always warning him about kept crawling into his dreams. He had a hard time waking up, despite Sam's happy chirping around the room. Bobby called him twice for breakfast and the second time Dean had no choice but to move fast on his feet. He had heard Dad leaving for a hunt around 5 am and in his absence, Bobby was authorized to distribute punishment if needed. His bottom had met Bobby's heavy hand once and that had been more than enough for a life time in Dean's opinion.

The day was miserably long. Dean fell asleep in Social Studies and got detention time for it. The in math there was a surprise quiz that went fairly bad. There was no way he could get more than a B minus for that and Dad would not be happy at all... Well, maybe if he got back from the hunt tired enough he wouldn't notice, but Dean knew that was wishful thinking. He trudged to Phys Ed. At least there, he could be asleep on his feet, he was still the fastest, if not the strongest. All they did was run, and so Dean finally had some time to think of a costume for Sam and how to get it.

* * *

"Hey, Marcie." Dean greeted, as he saw her crossing the school's gates.

Marcie, holding her books to her chest looked at him started, then beamed. "Dean!"

Dean smiled back feeling a little guilty. He knew Marcie was sweet on him and he was taking advantage.

"I hear you're really good with that artistic stuff..."

"You did?" Marcie's grin threatened to explode out of her face.

"Yeah. Andy was just saying that you're making these awesome Halloween masks."

Marcie blushed and looked at her shoes. "Humm, yeah. Wanna see them?"

"Sure!"

From there to persuading Marcie to give him one of the papier-maché masks for Sam it was less than ten minutes. Marcie even insisted on giving him a matching mask. They were kind of hideous but in a good, Halloweenish way, with pasty skin tones, and dark circles under the eyes and Frankenstein stitches all over.

"Awesome," Dean said, carefully putting them in his backpack. "You rock!"

Marcie's blush turned redder and her giggle shriller but Dean was so happy he was barely annoyed. He leaned in and thanked her with a peck on the lips.

* * *

"Dean," Sam called from the porch as soon as he saw Dean walking up to the house.

Dean waved, trying to resist the urge of running to the porch and showing Sam the masks. He was too old to be excited about stuff like that. We watched with silent satisfaction as Sam examined the masks and whispered 'awesome.'

The big night would be tomorrow, and although Dean was happy to see Sam all excited, a part of him was restless. Halloween was not all innocent fun, and soon enough Sam would know better; for now, he reasoned with himself, let the kid enjoy.

* * *

Trick or treating sucked! Dean was far too cool for this, but there was Sam to consider. He was starting to get tired and cold, but Sam was still full of energy and ready to go through yet another street. One thing he had to admit - their masks were really awesome. They had the best costumes he had seen so far and a few of the smaller kids had even cried just looking at them.

Dean turned back for a moment to see if Bobby was still following them in his battered pickup. The truck was there, parked by the curb, but as far as he could see Bobby wasn't. When he turned back, Sammy wasn't there anymore. A jolt of cold fear made him shiver.

"Sammy? Sammy!" he called, hating how alarm crept so fast into his voice. "Sammy!!"

He took off his mask to see better and looked back again for Bobby, but he wasn't there. There was a group of trick-or-treaters right ahead of him. Dean ran after them, pulling them by the shoulders to see their faces or their masks, but Sam hadn't gone up to them. He stopped when he realized that Sam wasn't there. The adults were starting to call for him but he ignored them and started running back in search of Sammy. Oh God, Dad was gonna kill him. Had something had happened to Sammy? Dean prayed that Sammy was just lost, that maybe he went into a house to pee or something, but what if a vampire had taken him, or a shapeshifter, or a changeling. What was he going to do? He didn't have any weapons and Dad had never taken him on a hunting trip so he didn't have real experience.

He returned to where he had lost Sammy, and tried to find tracks. It was too dark and besides between the dry grass and the cement of the sidewalk, he would have a hard time finding a lead. And where was Bobby?

Dean realized he was starting to panic and panic was the last thing a proper hunter needed. He breathed in and tried to clear his head just like Dad had taught him but it was way easier when they were training than now, when everything was so dangerously real. 'Calm down. Calm down,' Dean told himself. Okay, Sam wasn't on the street, so that could mean he was in one of the houses or that someone or something had taken him. Right, first the houses.

Dean swallowed the dry lump in his throat and walked to the closest house. It only took a few seconds for the lady to open the door and hand him out candy.

"Have you seen my brother?" he asked, ignoring the candy. "He's seven but looks eight, has gray eyes and dark brown hair, and a mask just like mine," he said showing his mask.

"Oh dear," the lady said looking out of the house as if Sam could be there. "No, sorry. Do you need me to call someone? Do you need me to help you find him?"

She turned inside to call for her husband but Dean was already running for the next house. He went through three houses always getting the same reply before the first sob hit him. Oh God, he had lost Sammy! Who knew what could be happening to his baby brother right now? And Dad would be so crossed, even if everything was all right in the end. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and blinked his eyes clear. Looking across the street, he saw a familiar silhouette.

"Bobby!" he called, launching into a run without even checking for cars. "Bobby!" he said again, wrapping his arms around Bobby's waist as when he was still little.

"I lost Sammy," he said, stepping back and looking down. "I'm so sorry, I don't know how it happened, I was just looking back for you and then he was gone and I can't find him anywhere and-"

"Relax, Dean," Bobby said with a chuckle. "You didn't lose Sam, he lost you."

Dean looked up. "What? Bobby, we have to start looking for him. You have to help me!"

"Sam's all right."

Dean gulped, staring at Bobby with distrust. "Christo," he whispered.

Bobby laughed. "Jesus, you're just like John, did anybody tell you that? Don't worry, Sam's in good hands. He's just there, with a few kids from his class and Ms. Miles."

Dean looked back. Despite all the light from the houses it was still hard to see and all the kids had their backs to him but there was one, a head taller than the others. Sam. He sighed in relief. His little brother was safe, only walking the opposite direction and the opposite side of the street he had been searching. The trees on either side of the street obscured the line of vision and this was why he hadn't seen them sooner from across the street. Later Dean would probably think that there was a hunting lesson to be learned, to never limit the search range too narrow, but at this moment he was trying to convince his knees that they could stop trembling against each other.

"I hate Halloween," he said to Bobby.

Bobby smiled. "Me too, kid, but at least Sam's having a good time."

Dean nodded. Yeah, that's what it mattered. Who knew when they would have a chance to celebrate Halloween next and if Sam would have as much fun as he was having now? Sam deserved this. Dean let Bobby led him back to the pickup and sat quietly by his side, as Bobby made a U-turn and started following Sam's school group. It was getting late and it would be over soon. Dean only hoped that there wouldn't be more frights before the end of the evening.

* * *

"I hate Halloween," Sam said, falling to his bed, shoes still on.

"Why?" Dean asked, as he started changing for bed. "And take your shoes off before Bobby sees you."

"Kevin kicked me in the sheens and tried to take my mask from me. He ripped off the left ear. And Johnny called me a sissy when I told Ms. Miles. And..."

"What?" Dean asked clenching his fists.

"Annie Stuart saw everything and giggled a lot. I hate the kids here. I wish we could move already."

Dean tried not to snicker through his relief. "Do you want me to beat them up?"

"Nah, I could have done it myself. I'm bigger than Kevin. And I did kick him back. I just don't want trouble at school. Dad..."

"Yeah, I know," Dean rolled his eyes. "So next year?"

"We stay home."

Dean grinned, his head light with relief. "Okay, just don't say anything to hurt Bobby's feelings; he meant well."

"Dude," Sam rolled his eyes. "Please."

Dean yawned and slipped into bed. "Don't forget to brush your teeth."

Sam stuck his tongue out to him, but went to the bathroom all the same.

Dean closed his eyes, relaxing for the first time in the evening. He felt for Sammy and he sure would like to kick Kevin's butt sometime but he was really glad that Sam had lost all interest in Halloween.

 

 _Finis_  
November 2008


End file.
